Safety legislation now requires that closures for certain kinds of products be of the child-resistant type. In one type of child-resistant package the closure is of the snap-on type which includes interengaging lugs on the closure and one or more retaining beads on the container wherein the lug must be aligned with a notch in a retaining bead by rotating the container to bring the notch into alignment so that the closure can be forced upwardly and removed by a tipping movement. In order to make such a package tamper indicating, it has been common to shrink a film over the closure.
Among the objectives of the present invention are to provide a novel tamper indicating child-resistant package which utilizes a closure of the snap-on type.
In accordance with the invention, the tamper indicating child-resistant package comprises a container having a body and a neck, said neck having at least one retaining bead with a notch therein and a closure comprising a base wall and a peripheral wall having at least one pair of locking lugs generally diametrically opposite to one another such that the closure can be rotated to orient one of the locking lugs with a notch permitting the closure to be removed by an upward force in the area of the notch to produce a tipping movement. The peripheral wall of the closure has an axially extending band connected to the lower end of the peripheral wall by a weakened line. The band has an inner regular polygonal surface. The container has a portion at the area of juncture of the neck and body with an external polygonal configuration complementary to the polygonal configuration on the interior of the band such that the closure can be applied with the lug in unoriented position to the notch by an axial movement with the lug snapping over the retaining bead, bringing the polygonal configuration of the band into engagement with the polygonal configuration of the shoulder on the container such that the closure cannot be removed without breaking the weakened line.